El amor platónico de Sam Puckett (One-shot)
by godzillakingvzla
Summary: Sam estaba enamorada de Carly, pero por miedo a perder su amistad no le dice nada, así que vive encerrada en sus fantasías y pensamientos. Una nueva historia CAM.


**El amor platónico de Sam Puckett (one-shot).**

**Icarly no me pertenece sus personajes son autoridad de Dan y Nick. **

_He vuelto a tener ese sueño, estoy con ella, toco su morena y blanda piel, cada vez que ella pronuncia mi nombre me dan ganas de llorar, cuando me rodea con sus brazos nos fundimos en una sola persona, y despierto, _con esa sensación que me hace sentir como si hubiera sido real, como si de verdad hubiera compartido esa intimidad con ella, pero no, todo fue un amargo sueño.

Cuando grabamos el show no puedo evitar apenarme o ponerme nerviosa cuando nuestros cuerpos están cerca o se tocan, hago todo lo posible para que esas sensaciones no salgan y se queden en mi interior, es difícil pero lo logro, no sé cómo reaccionaría Carly si sabe que la amo, somos amigas y no creo que Carly este de este lado, me intimida averiguarlo y prefiero guárdamelo.

Un día en la escuela, estaba comiendo unas costillas, preparadas como siempre en mi casillero, Carly se me acerca, sonrió, con esa inspiradora y bella sonrisa, saco su pañuelo de su bolso y me empezó a limpiar la cara, debí estar muy sucia para que hiciera eso, no pude evitar sonrojarme, Carly lo noto y dice:

¿Qué pasa Sam?, te pusiste roja como un tomate

No, nada – respondí con vergüenza.

Cuando Carly termino de limpiar mi cara, se retiro al salón de clases, sin antes despedirse con su dulce sonrisa, mientras se alejaba no podía dejar de verla, mis fantasías me volvían a invadir, como desearía tener ese cuerpo junto al mío.

Esa noche volví a tener el mismo sueño, pero esta vez fue más real, cada vez era más real, quedo con sensación de que verdad pasó, no sé qué hacer, sonrojada veo mis manos en el aire, como quisiera tocarla, pero es mucho riesgo, demasiado, nuestra amistad podría terminar por eso, al final, recurro a mis fantasías, para calmar mis deseos y angustias.

La sensación de este ultimo sueño me dejo un cosquilleo por mi cuerpo, y mi corazón latía exageradamente rápido, solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer, metí mi mano por debajo de mi pantalón y metí mi dedo en mi vagina y lo empiezo a meter y a sacar, imagino a Carly desnuda y que ella es la que hace esa acción mientras dice varias veces mi nombre, calmando la sensación, sentía como el cosquilleo se dispersaba por mi cuerpo, mi corazón aún latía más rápido, aumente la velocidad del mete y saca de mi dedo, empiezo a jadear y a sudar, seguí así hasta que el cosquilleo se termino de dispersar, solté un grito de satisfacción, mi corazón volvía a su ritmo normal, jadeaba satisfecha, era lo único que me quedaba, ya que Carly nunca me aceptara de esa forma.

Decidí dar un paseo en el parque de la ciudad, al parecer todas las parejas decidieron dar un paseo hoy, abrazos, besos, caricias eran la noticia del día en el parque, me senté debajo de un árbol y suspire, imagine a Carly y a mi paseando por el parque, besos, abrazos, risas y caricias eran las imágenes que mi imaginación proyectaba en cada rincón del parque, solté otro suspiro, gemí, estaba deprimida y melancólica, puse mis brazos aldredor mis piernas y apoye mi cabeza en estas, el amor es cruel, muchas veces tenemos por amor lo que es verdadera desgracia, un amor platónico, si viera a Cupido ahora mismo le arrancaría las alas y se las metería por donde no le da el sol, por ponerme en esta situación.

**Epilogo: **

**Dos meses después: **

Me resigne ya definitivamente a decirle, lo medite mucho, hasta pensé en contárselo a Freddy, en estos meses, trate, pero no, Carly no tiene la personalidad o carácter para soportar algo así, mejor no, esto es un amor platónico, viviré en mis fantasías y buscare el autor placer con ellas, hasta que este amor se me pase, tratare de no mostrar mis emociones ni dejar que ellas me dominen, lo tratare, lo juro por el que este allá arriba de nosotros, esto es un amor platónico y nada mas…


End file.
